


spica

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, a not so hot vanilla, maybe bcs my brain dead along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: Took a spark and a wordplay before they exploded into the minuscule of stars.





	spica

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, this isn't anything big. I wish I could be better at writing in some near future.  
> This is the winning poll for 'sin' prompt. Have fun ... reading?

Pitter and patter of rain is outside the window, the night have gone still without much to see aside droplets and droplets of water. It wasn’t one of cats and dogs rain, it was a calming, slow rain that unknown to stop, filling the city with warmth of coldness, monotone rain.

Nevertheless, Sayo wasn’t preoccupied on the window at the moment, unlike how she would spend her rainy night being deaf but to her own guitar’s strumming. Except, she isn’t even in her own home to begin with. Sayo felt it odd to know she could be far from her lovely blue _ESP MH_ , reciting at random notes of BLACK SHOUT to LOUDER. Deep down, she knew _what time it is_ and _why she’s not occupied with her guitar at the moment_ , it’s because she gave a sign.

Pitter and patter of rain is outside the window, the night have gone still without much to see aside the person she shared kiss with.

Both Yukina and Sayo ran fast to avoid rain minutes ago; not for suddenly let the front of Yukina’s door open while Sayo pushed her lips on the vocalist’s, pinning her to the side.

“I thought you followed me to take shelter,” there’s a tone difference in Yukina’s voice, Sayo knows, and perhaps it is due to their intimacy. Nothing of her usual cool and crisp heard. “Isn’t this considered as a—“

“—With all your apparent hints earlier?” Sayo quips with a whine—of course, in a fake, swing way, she can visibly see Yukina chuckles. She lowered her hands to hug the vocalist’s hips, tugging closer. “At how you danced close around me during the practice?”

It took no genius to take a guess, Sayo recalled the event clearly. One of vocalist stunts on-stage is in their body language, how they interacted with their audience but not touching it directly. Yukina improvised a pace of linear around the stage, like a pendulum, moving forth and back between the guitarist and the bassist. Yet there, Yukina stopped, hand to her shoulder and smoothing her tense muscles softly-as if it was an angel that come to see her performance, before she let go.

“I did the same with Risa,” Yukina replies, try to keep her composure steady while their closeness is hard to ignore-especially how near their breaths mingled. “Why do you say that?”

She knew that Yukina won’t do the same to her childhood friend, not that way, not with those glare of desire.

“I know _you_ , Minato-san. You won’t do something without a purpose.” The green glints dangerously to amber, stating her fervor wants. “Or you just wanted to tease my patience since we’re too busy to think about gigs rather than ourselves?”

Yukina will always play it hard, so is Sayo in term to guess a simple math between one plus one. Both of them awfully connected, then again it wasn’t there without their little game of tag.

The vocalist eases her fingers to grip at the guitarist’s shoulders, the distance is nil. “Shouldn’t we go somewhere else? It’s getting a little chilly.”

Sayo didn’t need to be guided after this—she had the rule etched inside her mind, after all.

* * *

 

Sometimes, Yukina wanted to curse the big sister personality that Sayo has.

Sayo would regard her as a little sister; protective, staying there when the time needed, nothing provocative, nothing aggressive, just like now. Sayo made no move instead to hug the lithe body in her protective custody, moving slightly only to inhale the scent by her collar, giving her shivers and goosebumps.

“You said you’re cold, so I …” Sayo pauses, hands running on Yukina’s back, taking her time to inhale and exhale longer and slower. Another torture is bound for Yukina. “See, you’re shivering.”

“It’s not of the rain, I assure you.” _God, she could say that her body is burning rather than in a brink of hypothermia._

“Alright.”

Though she could be a frozen tundra by the outer shell, what she uttered and done are sending coarse of warmth along and Yukina hated it. She hated to be loved that much. She didn’t know if it is right to love a traitor like her.

Sayo gives Yukina’s exposed neck a nib, and she forgets. It tickles, but it burns – her temperature goes up in seconds as Sayo continues to marvel, peppering kisses. The guitarist wasn’t a possessive type who would leave bruises, though it all felt right even it’s only a speck of touch. Yukina tugged to the shade of turqoise, her muffled to guttural groan starts to color the room. Sayo propped Yukina up from her sitting position, traveling down, but not straying from the pulse point on her neck yet.

Sayo tosses Yukina’s shirt aside, heavy breathing lingered to more revealed skin, Yukina’s heart went for a flip. She would bound to collapse to the bed anytime soon, Sayo’s touch made her numb already.

“Tell me when to stop.”

The statement holds its intensity, Yukina though paid it no mind, stating nothing as an answer but a stare to the half-lidded green. Sayo had her practically immobile with her legs locking atop hers, her arms captive but not silent, and there also her tongue lapping to find her unmarked skin.

It took a single, accidental—maybe, since she recalled Sayo never did it—bite to her torso and Yukina fell. Sayo wore an apologetic look, whilst her hazed gaze took Yukina spellbound. The guitarist took a shaky intake of breath, raising her hand to make a line before cupping the flushed cheek.

“Something the matter?” Yukina manages to speak, in spite it was mixed with labored breaths.

“Can I kiss you?”

 _Does she need to ask it now, of all the time?_ Though Yukina caught an uncertainty lingered in the tips of fingers. Sayo is one step to turn into the beast and she doesn’t want to stain the beauty. Yukina greets that hand with hers, giving a squeeze.

“I won’t break.”

“Minato-san—“

“We’re in our world, Sayo.”

Sometimes, Yukina wanted to curse how Sayo would call her with her first name.

It was almost surreal; like a spell coming from a witch, tainted with honey yet laced with poison. Not that Yukina had any ill will against her guitarist, or surmising that it’s uncharacteristic. She liked it – she yearned for it too much that she thought of it as a sin.

“Yukina.”

Sayo will repeat, for each and every time their lips collided, starting a prelude to a dance of desire. The cold of rain and the absent of clothes to be damned as they passed the baton of heat, without a sign of stopping, without a chance of faltering.

[ She couldn’t contain her voice anymore, closing her eyes and letting her song marched in for her guitarist to relish. ]


End file.
